lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tali
Tali is a human and she is 18 years old. She may look smart and sweet by her appearance, but she's actually a smart mouth and she's somewhat rude. She is Talistarful224's RP character. Appearance Tali looks more like a 17 year old than a 18 year old. Tali has tan skin and long black hair. Tali has gray eyes and she wears a lot of different types of clothes. She changes clothes during each time if season. Personality Tali is somewhat a nice and shes kind of mean a little. Tali's personality changes on her mood which is rarely. She can get very jealous easily and she is smart mouthy sometimes. She's sometimes nice which is when she's around Azalea or DJ. She likes when people do stuff for her and give her stuff that's new. She may look sweet and kind on the outside, but she's very different on the outside. Backstory Early and Later Child years. Tali had a pretty tough childhood. Tali was born on January 7th (who cares what year). She had an older sister and her older sister was like her 2nd mom to her. Tali wasn't always mean when she was younger, she was actually kind and sweet. She loved to play a lot outside and play with her friends. When Tali was in 2nd grade, a group of other kids always threatened her and bullying her. She didn't know how to fight then so she was a wimp back then. She was also afraid of getting hurt and getting trouble because she didn't want to deal with teachers yelling at her. She was soon afraid to go back to school after that. When she was in the 3rd grade, she was home-schooled after that. Middle school years When Tali was in the 8th grade, she started to finish home-schooling and go to Middle school. She then turned kind of meaner. She still looked nice and sweet and kind but her 2nd grade year still haunts her and she still holds a grudge to those group of kids. When the group of kids she knew in 2nd grade were in her class, Tali became more mad. When they started beating her up, she started to fight back. When that happened. she got suspended from school from the cause of making those kids having black eyes, broken noses and broken arms, and that which from so on, made her a mean person. High School Years When Tali went back to school and somehow managed to go to the 9th grade, she had somewhat a changed in her personality, except this time she liked knives and she was somewhat shy. She learned how to shoot and she had her own gun for some reason. Tali had a weird loving thing for knives and violence. She was crazy when she was in 9th grade. People were afraid of her and her craziness. She had that sweet and innocent look with her eyes which made her get away with everything. She started a lot more fights when she was in 10th and 11th grade. She was also a very devious and she was very good at lying and getting what she wanted. Tali was a very clever and smart girl, still kind of mean and scary, but also funny sometimes when she's serious. When she was in the 10th grade, that was when she would meet her best friend Azalea. She met her at her outside at a park by herself while Tali was walking around. That was when Tali and Azalea became best friends. Gallery Tali_shocked.png|Tali shocked Tali_confused.jpg|Tali confused Tali blushing.jpg|Tali talking to DJ Tali_happy_preview.jpg Tali-21726529.jpg 530148_393435147392214_619803268_n.jpg 3490951622_c89b2e4b8c.jpg|Tali crying tumblr_ln0z68cB6O1qee6of.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles